Zhuyin
| ethnicity = Fire Nation | age = 20 | gender = Male | eyes = Gold | hair = Black | skincolor = Light | skintype = | allies = Xiaohui, Zhihao | enemies = | weapon = Fire, | fightingstyle = | profession = Huolong officer (formerly) | position = Firebending master | affiliation = Fire Nation Huolong (formerly) }} Zhuyin is a male born into the powerful . Born not only as a , Zhuyin was bred to be a weapon of war and power in case of conflict with other groups by the organization known as the Huolong, a Fire Nation recreation of the of the . This group took in many orphans to make them into warriors to be perfect firebenders in every sense of the word. Trained vigorously since his childhood, Zhuyin would be one of the many attempts to produce this perfect firebender concept. Zhuyin would be considered a very powerful and quick-to-learn firebender, however, despite his natural talent, Zhuyin would maintain practicing the art of firebending to continue to grow more and more. As the conditions he was kept in by the Huolong worsened as they tried to increase his and the other children's power more and more, Zhuyin would grow to have disdain for the very people who raised him, trained him, and took care of him. Realizing he was not a person in their eyes, merely a tool, a weapon, to maintain their goal, Zhuyin would plan his escape. Using the very skills the Huolong taught him, Zhuyin would flee the group, using his power to free a few other captive child soldiers and take down various members of the group. With his newfound freedom, Zhuyin would become a freelance wanderer as to keep away from the weakened Huolong. Background The , a horrendous war between the and the rest of the world, caused the world and its people to shift. With the of the original , the of , and various other awful acts secured brutality of the war. However, the war caused the people of the world to meet, to exchange ideas like never before. From the capture of Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation gained knowledge of the , a powerful, secret organization of that betrayed their leader in favor of . Azula would write of these fierce warriors, assassins serving as police, earthbenders but far more acrobatic and mobile compared to others practicers of the art. Azula admired the tenacity of the group, and wrote of them in detail in various messages to her father, . While nothing would come of this for some time, after the end of the war, the Fire Nation was in political unrest. Split between supporters of , supporters of Ozai, and other factions, the war felt far from over within the lands that began it so many years ago. To help maintain law and peace, Zuko, using the letters of his sister, began to build a new group based upon the Dai Li, known as the Huolong. The Huolong served the Fire Lord loyally, and was built up of various, well respected youths from noble families to help garner respect for both the group and Zuko. Despite this, the group, like the Dai Li, began to nurture darker goals to help them with their original task. To help empower their group, they would abduct people, mostly orphaned children, across the Fire Nation, all , and then train them harshly to not only attain extremely powerful firebenders, but to raise them with influence from other bending traditions to give a highly varied and powerful form of firebending with concepts of all the nations. Of the group of children in this program, one child proved to be exactly what the Huolong wanted. A child with a passion for the Fire Nation, a naturally powerful and talented firebender, and one who was quick to learn and adapt with his firebending and fighting style. This boy, the ideal of the Huolong, would be named Zhuyin, the great sun. From a young age, Zhuyin was raised to be powerful warrior and firebender. Zhuyin would be deemed a prodigy by the Huolong, quickly learning and mastering the skills the organization taught him. Zhuyin from the age of ten would be taken on missions to test his skills on the battlefield. This proved effective, as the boy's talents proved his worth as a warrior. After many tests on the field, Zhuyin proved to have a natural attachment and skill when it comes to the use of firebending. He would be able to quickly take one masterful firebenders and other bending arts from a young age, proving his capability and standing as a combatant. Alongside his natural skill, Zhuyin had the greater desire to actively learn and improve, which proved to be a powerful asset in his growth. Zhuyin, upon being promoted through ranks despite his age, would be taught how to lightning, a powerful ability usable by firebenders. However, training for this ability proved to be a difficult task for Zhuyin in some regards. While he was a skilled firebender who could manipluate his chi for fire, seperating it was difficult for the firebender as it was not the same kind of use of his energy. While Zhuyin did learn the ability quickly, he damaged and burned his hands a few times while using it due to lack of control on the spliting of the energy. It was put in perspective though when it was described to Zhuyin as "dividing to conquer" in a sense far different from its normal meaning. This would become Zhuyin's favored weapon in battle, being able to use small volts as a taser, and be able to quickly generate it with training. Later on, while visiting Iroh Island, Zhuyin's life would be altered. The thought to be fearless, merciless killing machine would be tasked with a duty he was not prepared for. On the island, an earthbender boy and a legal citizen of the Fire Nation, around Zhuyin's own age of seventeen at the time, was a minor thief and nuisance in his home town. Despite the minor offences, the Huolong believes the boy to have the potential to grow into a greater threat in the future, as he already disregarded law and was a powerful earthbender already, being able to . Zhuyin engaged the boy in combat, using his lightning and fire to maintain distance, and the boy's attempts at using lava was ended when Zhuyin would use his great agility to weave in and out of the lavabender's attacks, and woulld use his fire to burn him across his upper left torso and arm. Zhuyin approached the boy and commanded he stay out of crime that point on and began to direct him to the nearest hospital. However, the Huolong arrived and revealed that due to his believed threat level, and added on a potential resentment to firebenders from Earth Kingdom descendants for Zhuyin burning him, that he had to be killed. They demanded Zhuyin kill him to serve as an example to not steal. The Huolong brought with them items to make it look like he had recently stolen and that a firebending shop owener killed him for trespassing and assault. Zhuyin hesitated, but ultimately obeyed and used lightning to end the boy's life. Zhuyin's view of himself and the Huolong changed the instance the lightning left his fingers. Zhuyin began to distrust the Huolong. He began to indulge in thinking for himself. Zhuyin began to develop a personality beyond being a weapon, and grew to start caring for his fellow adopted Huolong peers. Zhuyin began to devise a plan to escape the group and expose their cruelity. As to maintain the cover of loyalty, Zhuyin would often take lower jobs the Huolong had to offer and would act out his old, detached personality. One such job he took was acting as the guard of the daughter of a noble family named Xiaohui. She was viewed as weak due to her lack of firebending, and as such her parents wanted her protected. The funded the Huolong in return for a member to guard her, which Zhuyin took. Upon meeting her, their similar age allowed for a connection. While he acted as a guard, the two built a friendship off of their disappointment with how they were treated and raised, having common ground. Xiaohui opened herself to him, and in return listened to Zhuyin's own hatred of the Huolong. She encourage him to forgive himself, that he had to act or be possibly killed by them for disobediance. She encouraged his plan to reveal the groups crimes. In the mean time, their relationship grew. Finally, Zhuyin would strike after about three years of preparring. On a stormy night, Zhuyin awoke from his bed. With his allies he told of the plan to escape, the group led by Zhuyin found their way to the "nursery", where younger children were kept, and took out many guards on the way. Zhuyin then directed the group through the Huolong building and into the streets of the Fire Nation. Zhuyin used an explosive usage of firebending to destory part of the building, trapping and killing some Huolong officers in the process. however, the explosion was used to awaken the residents of the city. People gathered in the streets, seeing the group of teenagers and children with Huolong officers prepared to attack. The disturbance even cause the Fire Lord to come and see the problem. Zhuyin exclaimed to the people the crimes, the horrors of the Huolong. From their merciless killing to kidnapping, training, raising, and breeding "perfect" firebenders, all was revealed. The Fire Lord, in great anger, ordered the arrest of the Huolong by members of the Fire Nation military, and would have each one found guilty of these crimes imprisoned and possibly sentenced to death for treason. Despite this, some escaped the wrath of their ruler and ran away. The Fire Lord, for Zhuyin's age, being manipulated, reveal of the crimes, and showing genuine guilt, was pardoned of his crimes as were all the children, who could be rehabilitated. After this, Zhuyin intented to continue to guard his one true friend Xiaohui. However, she was kidnapped and taken by escaped Huolong members to weaken the nobility and wealth of the Fire Nation capital. With this, Zhuyin decided to venture out of the Fire Nation to find her. This also gave him a chance to see the world beyond the Fire Nation that he had been closed off from for so long and to help people who needed it to atone for his sins. Zhuyin also pursues the escaped members of the Huolong and desires to capture or kill them to prevent their ideals from spreading again. Zhuyin from there began to seek knowledge from all the bending arts, to make the perfect form of firebending as well. Zhuyin similarly tries to employ spirituality into his firebending, but is unable to access the spiritual side of his bending, and appears to be seeking a teacher for it, but is picky about who. Whenever Zhuyin has free time, he seems to enjoy spending time on Iroh Island, as the island is a mixture of both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom customs, and enjoys the mix of it. Here he also has made attempts to find the family of earthbender he was forced to kill to attempt to condone his actions. Appearance Zhuyin, in a manner similar to the members of the , bears the appearance of a noble birth coursing through his veins strongly. His strictly trained background translates into his persona immediately, showing the stance he takes in daily life: upright and tall, giving him the appearance of seemingly authoritative man who demands respect. One particular portion of his appearance is his figure. He is relatively tall, but holds a lean and trim figure, which, combined with the various experiences he has been through, is highly muscular. This is combined with his spiky black hair worn in a common look, as it is fairly long and straight with a wild touch to it and it faces towards his right, obscuring a portion of his angular, handsome, face and strikingly warm, golden eyes, morphing into the image that can only be called Zhuyin. He often has a goatee as well. The main attire that Zhuyin wears is rather simple. He began to wear a reddish-brown, sleeveless shirt. Over this, he wears a sleeveless, high-collare, short cloak with golden trim on the collar. Along with this, he wore a light brown scarf. Zhuyin also wears a pair of similarly reddish-brown pants of a fairly average style and appearance. Zhuyin wears black shoes that go up to the point right blow his knee, with pointed does and a golden line running from the toe to the collar of the shoe, and has a tan-colored sole. Personality Taken into the Huolong organization at a young age, Zhuyin was raised to be loyal to the and to be a merciless fighter to those who break its law. Such events led to Zhuyin be cold and uncaring as a child, serving as a prime weapon for years. At the age of ten, this could be seen as the Huolong directed Zhuyin to kill a criminal causing trouble in the Fire Nation territory, Iroh Island, which Zhuyin did without hesitation. With this, he also did not connect well with his fellow Huolong children, and often pushed them away in favor of training with his leaders. However, in another trip to Iroh Island, Zhuyin was ordered to kill a younger man, around Zhuyin's own age at the time, who was an Fire Nation citizen causing only minor problems on the island with acts of petty theft. The Huolong, however, wanted his death to be an example to scare potential troublemakers. While Zhuyin killed the man as ordered, this horrible experience altered him. Through this, Zhuyin began to view the Huolong as not his caretakers, but wardens. Zhuyin began to act more kindly after this, caring for his fellow "inmates" as if they were siblings. Letting go of his dark persona, Zhuyin began to become a more cheery, happy-go-lucky type of person, while maintaining his cold act with the Hulong. When he escaped the group, Zhuyin freed many of his fellow children, and revealed the evil actions of the group to the public as atonement for his sins in the group. Zhuyin would from there move along, and continue to be the kinder, happier person he became and help people he met along the way. Despite this, Zhuyin is still haunted by his time in the Huolong, and often has nightmares of the cruel deeds he performed under their command. Zhuyin regrets his willingness to obey, but does not openly talk about his time in the Huolong either. This in turn traps him in his negative feelings, leaving Zhuyin prone to bouts of depression and self-hatred. Furthermore, this negativity has caused Zhuyin to be unable to access the spiritual side of his life, as he is to focused on the physical. His happiness and bouts of depression have caused some to describe him as "moody". Zhuyin is highly confident in his abilities, and despite his issues, has never viewed fire as simply a tool or weapon like many tend to, but as a fundamental force for life itself, be it giving life or taking it. His confidence has led to him sometimes running to quickly into situations, causing trouble for himself and his allies. Further, despite, his nightmares of killing the earthbender, Zhuyin does not abstain from killing. Zhuyin only kills those he truly believes is evil, and as such is cautious in battle to ensure he does not make a mistake. Zhuyin has shown a strong interest in learning, as when one is telling a story about history or another culture, he is very intensive and avoids interupting them. This can also be seen when one speaks about firebending, as Zhuyin enjoys learning more about his abilities. Zhuyin is known to enjoy things he deems cute as well. Zhuyin's greatest belief is that hope fuels all people into greatness. While Zhuyin is generally easy-going, once he feels betrayed, or that those he cares for are put in danger, Zhuyin will control his fire and become a demon on the battlefield. This is seen when he begins his quest to locate his beloved friend, Xiaohui, willingly killing many Huolong members along the way to find and rescue her. When he is finally pushed too far, many of his allies or subordinates will retreat and step back to evade the wrath of a good man when he goes to war. Pure fear emanates from his body, scaring any enemy who is lesser than him into submission as they feel Zhuyin's anger flow across them. Zhuyin's anger is focused though, rarely becoming wild at all. After the physical death of Xiaohui, Zhuyin fell into depression and secluded himself away from the world, having kept himself away in the Spirit World often through the open portals. Fending for himself and kept to himself, Zhuyin fell silent, and often would lash out randomly and wildly with his fire and new found . Only after coming across the spirit of the great would Zhuyin come to terms with himself and Xiaohui's fall. Learning of her spirit being within him, Zhuyin would begin to transition back to his normal self but with more maturity. Abilities Firebending Zhuyin was born to be a , so says many who have seen him. Zhuyin proves his harsh training was a success, and was considered to be the best firebender in his generation of children in the Huolong, and had more potential than them and most of the senior members. Zhuyin is known to be a highly talent, proficient, and powerful firebender from the moment he revealed he could use the skill. His talent in the art of firebending is seen with his escape and defeat of several members of the Huolong, as well as freeing other captive firebenders. Despite being raised to be a weapon, Zhuyin did not view fire as merely a weapon or a tool. Like the sword of a sword master, Zhuyin always uses fire as if it was an extension of himself, born of his breath and his chi. The powerful flames that Zhuyin produces prove to be quite powerful, and burn away foes easily. Zhuyin can make his fire hotter and stronger by focusing the fire together, and has been seen melting through a steel door when it was condensed into a blade. Zhuyin trains with his fire often, and is trying to enhance his ability to produce flames both stronger and versatile. Zhuyin can also use the breath of fire for suprise, close ranged attacks. Zhuyin can use his fiery breath in various ways, often in combination with his more powerful firebending abilities. As Zhuyin relies on mobility in combat, he often uses his fire to propel himself but lefting his heels of the ground and firebending through them, as well as firebending with his hands to move forward at great speed. With this, Zhuyin is able to keep up with even the agile . Further more, Zhuyin can enhance the jets of fire by charging them to allow him to fly. This usage of fire often serves to boost him, and is ususally used for only a limited time, though Zhuyin has used it for prolonged flight when he maintains it with more condensed flames. This task requires great focus, and often Zhuyin doesn't use this stronger bending abilities while doing this. He does, however, often use the breath of fire to attack when he is in flight, indicating he is gaining more mastery over the skill. After years of using this skill, Zhuyin has shown he is currently capable of during flight. Zhuyin often condenses the flames he produces into a stream comparable to a dagger blade. Despite the state of fire being plasma and not solid, these blades of fire prove to be excellent at cutting, in actuality burning, through things they come into contact with. The blades, however, can not block physical objects due to their non-solid nature. Though he can not block physical swords, he can melt through them to damage part of the blade. This tactic as earned him the hatred of many sword fighters. However, this depends on the quality of the metal often. Zhuyin also has used this power to cut through steel doors, such as when he was escaping the Huolong. With his usage of speed and mobility in battle, the dagger-like fire blades suit Zhuyin was they allow him to attack quickly and manuver more easily. Like all firebenders, Zhuyin often fights with simply streaming fire. By pressuring the flame, the stream of fire can become much more deadly. Zhuyin can form continuous streams to apply constant attack on the foe he is facing, or in short bursts to attack from multiple areas. These short bursts can further be shaped into a fireball, often accompanied by a jab, to strengthen them. These fireballs can pulverize what they hit, being able to break apart stone with rapid succession. These fireballs can be charged to Zhuyin's liking, and will do so often to empower them. Zhuyin can further make his streams of fire intertwine, increasing their power as the streams danced around each other. Zhuyin can also make three streams of fire intertwine by using his breath of fire, further enhancing the power of the attack. By streaming his fire and maintaining it, Zhuyin can form flexible whips of fire. These whips prove to be quite flexible in combat, being able to be used to fight multiple enemies at once. They not only serve Zhuyin an offensive means of combat, but can be used defensively by being used to keep enemies at bay. The whips can extend great lengths, being able to be used at longer range. Zhuyin can form two of these whips, one from each hand, and can become much more offensive with them. When fighting like this, Zhuyin often curves his body, with his left arm facing behind him to defend his back, while his right arm is in front of him to defend his front. He uses the whip of his right arm and front to attack as it is his dominant hand and more easily used in most occasions due to his more head-on style of fighting. Lightning Generation Another ability Zhuyin was taught to use bye the Huolong was the ability to . By seperating the postive and negative energies, the yin and the yang, of his chi within himself, and with a calm mind and absence of emotion, Zhuyin would prefrom circular motions with his arms, and allow the two yin and yang energies to slam back together, creating lightning in the process. Zhuyin then acts as the humble guide the lightning, rather than control it, to hit its intended target. Zhuyin, with practice, later gained the ability to create lightning with little motion, just outreaching his arm to fire the blast of electricity, making his talent with the powerful art that much greater. The less movement though appears to effect the power of his lightning. Zhuyin can also use a low amount of electricity to create a small shock, using this tactic as a taser. Lastly, when used, Zhuyin can charge the lightning into a ballwhich emits weaker blasts of electricty in multiple directions, but covers a larger area. Lightning appears to be Zhuyin's favored weapon in battle compared to fire. The usage of lightning in combat is helpful against , as the metal, often worn to make easier usage of it, conducts electricity and harms the weared much more. Further, it also seems to be able to more easily tear through stone from . Likewise, lightning also proves effective against , as like metal, it conducts the electricity and harms or even kills the waterbender if they are connected to a body of water. Lightning is further efficient against the agile , who often augument their speed with wind, as the speed of the lightning can often catch them. Zhuyin notes that lightning is superior to taking down a single target quickly, as opposed to fire which can take a longer amount of time. Other Skills Like most , Zhuyin shows he is capable of full on aggressive attacks on his enemies using great speed and precision with his attacks, being able to unarm swordsman, though he finds this more difficult with master swordsmen. Zhuyin is a strong hand-tohand combatant, using his respectable strength to perform physical assaults with barrages of strong punches and powerful kicks with emphasis on acrobatics. Zhuyin seems to focus on hitting joints to disable his foes, though this is not through the same means as . Rather, he does it so to cause strong pain in the limb or even break the joint, without disrupting chi flow. He also uses more unorthodox methods, such as slamming his head into foes as a powerful headbutt, despite this proving to hurt him as well. With his Huolong training, Zhuyin was taught an -based style to use as well. This involves evading attacks and letting the enemy tire themselves out and also grow frustrated. However, in his evasions, a quick fire attack is also added in at unexpected timings to cause damage, disrupt the enemy's balance, and further frustrate and exhaust the attack. He later applied this to himself further when he gained the ability to airbend. Zhuyin was trained to be extremely agile, and often uses fire jets to further enhance his speed. As seen with the Huolong, Zhuyin shows he is a fast learner as well, taking only a day to learn how to use efficiently, and a little more to be able to use the quickly generated variation of lightning. Zhuyin also made temporary use of a jian, a type of double edged sword, and showed proficiency is its usage, using it alongside his firebending for fire-enhanced cutting and strong strikes from the pommel of his sword. Trivia * Zhuyin's name translates to "great sun" (太阳). * Zhuyin's author has stated that if Zhuyin had a voice actor, would be his ideal voice actor. * Zhuyin enjoys cute things, relaxing, music, swimming, hunting, reading, history, and training. * Zhuyin's favorite food is moo-shrimp (an amphibious cattle and shrimp hybrid), and dislikes vegetarian and vegan dishes. Zhuyin also enjoys drinking tea, usually lotus or jasmine tea. Zhuyin tends to avoid drinking alcohol and . * Zhuyin fears gecko frogs, calling them ugly creatures. * Zhuyin is known to dislike blood; not for its appearance, but rather its smell. * Zhuyin has great respect for . * Zhuyin wishes to have a firebending match with Iroh, , and . ** Zhuyin would also like to have a bending match with as well. ** Outside of benders, Zhuyin would also like to spar with . * Zhuyin wishes to experience the power of . * Despite Zhuyin's inner turmoil, he is able to use . This is likely because he learned and mastered the skill prior to the formation of his inner turmoil. Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * "When you try to master something, you will either succeed or fail, but in the attempt, you will find your true value." * "What makes a monster and what makes a man?" * "When a man is pushed to his absolute limits what does he do? He will charge in with every last bit of strength he has and tear down any wall that dare stand in his way!" * "Life is a grand mystery. No one holds its true meaning, you decide for yourself what it holds. More and more it confuses me and draws me forward, like a moth to the night sky's moon. It is amazing how lives can differ so greatly, even under similar situations. It shows the uniqueness of each and every life." * "Just like any other weapon or tool, one must train with the bending arts to become good with it. While some are naturally gifted, you have to work to maintain your gifts." Category:Characters Category:Fire Nation characters Category:Firebenders Category:Airbenders